Pairings
by princessofthescoundrels
Summary: FA,PW,MC are all here for this story that takes place after Disney in Shadow! A group of one-shots that are directed around these pairings. After DIS freindships grow stronger. Reviews of course are welcome.
1. FinnAmanda

Hey people's of Earth! It's me; princessofthescoundrels! And have I got a story for you! It's a buncha' one-shots based on couples from none other than the Kingdom Keepers series! I got a few things to say before we get started so hang in there, keep your hands arms feet and legs inside the vehicle and take small children by the hand. Thank you! Por favor, mantener las manos, brazos, pies y piernas dentro del vehículo y adoptar a niños pequeños de la mano. ¡Gracias!

First off, I do not own the Kingdom Keepers, Disney World or the galaxy. What a shame. But if I did, I would probably make you all dress up like Star Wars people and have parades everyday with free Mickey- pops! Yeah! Vote me and America will turn into a large DISNEY WORLD! MWAHAHA!

Second, I have been to Disney World more times than I can possibly recall, so everything in the below stories are absolutely true. Even the interior of the World of Disney Store in Downtown Disney. I know, that's sad. Especially because I live in Mass.

Thirdly, Hakuna Matata!

_Start Chapter!_

"Oh my god, you should have seen the look on your face when she told you she loved you!" Amanda laughed as she and Finn walked out of the Ice Cream parlor on The Boardwalk, the lines of streets located just outside the exit to Epcot. When you leave France and make a left, there you would find the boats that led you either to The Boardwalk, Downtown Disney, The Yacht Club or Hollywood Studios.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Finn grumbled as they made their way to the dock where the boat would pick them up. Today they were going to Downtown Disney where they would go to the large World of Disney store and then wait near Cirque Du Soleil for their parents, and in Amanda's case, guardian, to pick them up.

"I mean really, I didn't think your face could go any brighter! You were halfway to the Queen of Hearts on a Monday morning! Haha that was great." They stood in a good sized line and Amanda wiped tears of mirth from her eyes.

"Well, I found it very awkward," Finn defended. "Besides, you weren't helping me sedate her, you just sat there while she poured out her heart!"

Amanda rolled her eyes. "We were in debt Finn, we had to do something. If one night of humiliation on your part saves my skin then I'm all for it!"

"Oh sure, my mental sanity means nothing as long as your skin is safe. Pardon me, I forgot. Who busted that dragon's ass? I did, so I thing that you should be thanking me," Finn joked.

"Thank you almighty one for saving us lowly peasants! We shall be forever in your debt!" Amanda bit back, laughing as they climbed into the small boat. They chose a seat in the back to avoid being noticed and watched the tourists in their Mickey Mouse merchandise.

"Next stop; Downtown Disney!" called the guy in the front when they started going. The announcer continued to name facts and sights as they passed them while Finn and Amanda just tuned him out because they had heard them many times before.

When they unloaded at the dock they walked in a comfortable silence to the large merchandise store. Downtown Disney was very different from the parks. Even if you didn't have a park pass you could come here to get items and eat out and shop. The only real reason why you would need your park pass is if you wanted a discount on store items involved with Disney. Walking around they saw many street performers that reminded them of the actors back at the Studios that would put on small plays and skits during scheduled times in the day.

The docking area was far from the store so the walk was a nice long one.

"I love how people of all ages can go to Disney and not feel awkward." Amanda said as she stared at a young Honeymooning couple. "When I'm thirty I'm probably still going to come here, and who knows? Maybe by that time I'll have kids of my own." Finn nodded, agreeing. "You know what's weird? Someday we'll be telling our kids of our adventures but they'll just think it's a bedtime story and nothing more. It will be real to us but a fairytale to them. We'll become one of Disney's legends. We will be a fairytale, an impossible story told to kids to get them to imagine."

"Yeah, it's kinda scary. I mean, it's so real to us but how could anyone possibly know what we're talking about? We would probably be locked in some crazy place if we told anyone. My mom has been surprisingly okay with all of this. I thought I was going to be locked in my closet, grounded for all eternity."

"I thought I was gonna be shipped off to Madagascar to be raised by lemurs," Amanda said and grinned. "Jez and I, residents of Madagascar. I wish that lemurs could actually dance, though."

"That would be cool," admitted Finn. "We should be getting pretty close to the store by now. There, I see Ghirardelli's."

"Could we pick up some chocolate squares for the others? I'm sure they would appreciate it," Amanda suggested.

"Sure," Finn shrugged. "I could use some chocolate right about now."

The rich smell of freshly made chocolate made them almost swoon as they entered the store. It was a child's dream; rows and rows of delicious chocolate lined the walls and the teenagers' mouths' began to water. Amanda strode over to where the small chocolate squares were.

"I love mint ones. I know Willa does too, so we'll get two. Jez loves Peanut Butter. How about you and the others?" Amanda asked, getting chocolate for the ones she already knew.

"Peanut Butter is my favorite too, Philby and Charlene like white chocolate and Maybeck likes dark. Let's get a few for Wayne; I don't think the Overtakers were feeding him chocolate in prison." When they paid for their sweets and grabbed two samples, they headed across the street to the large store.

In front of the store were two life sized statues of Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty that many small girls and adults posed with.

"Ooh, take my picture Finn!" Amanda squealed and pulled out her cell phone. "Here, you press this." She got between the two and smiled brightly, bowing slightly like a princess.

"Got it," Finn said and saved it to her phone.

"Allright, now let's go inside."

The entrance to the store was the princess section, the walls were lined with all kinds of princess outfits and accessories. If one decided that she was going to be princess Jasmine for the day she would go to the left, if her desire was to be Tinker Bell, the right she would go. Pillows, Polly Dolls and crowns were everywhere. Stuffed Ariels, crowned jewels and the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique where girls could get their hair styled to look like a princess.

The skipped right over that room to the next room, which was the stuffed animals and characters room. They turned right into the jewelry section were Amanda wanted to buy a new charm for her charm bracelet.

"Ooh, I think these are cool ones that symbolize our adventure!" she exclaimed, holding up two charms. One was Maleficent and another was the Epcot ball. "I've been getting charms ever since I was little and I just decided after your first escapade that I should start buying charms that were relevant to our adventures! See, I have the Magic Kingdom castle and the Animal Kingdom tree already."

"Cool," Finn said, trying to flirt it up, thrusting his hands in his pockets. "Is there anything else you want to do here before we go?"

"Yeah, I want to get something for Jez. We haven't been here for a while and she asked me to pick up a ring for her. What she doesn't know is that it's going to be her Easter gift." They walked to the revolving carts that held earrings, rings and necklaces and Amanda turned it.

"Darn, why is everything so expensive here?" she groaned and looked at a price tag. "Fourteen dollars for a pair of earrings! One pair!"

"Hey, it's Disney World! The place where dreams are made of!" Finn chuckled and pointed to a ring. It was gold and simple and in the middle was fake diamonds shaped like Mickey Mouse. "It's kinda pretty and its only six dollars. That's as good as it's gonna get here."

"Pretty? Are you kidding me? It's perfect. I like these earrings over here with the dangling Mickey ears for me, so I guess now we can head out." She grabbed the earrings and they made their way over to the check out desk.

"Wow, I still can't believe how expensive everything is. Those charms that I buy have to be the cheapest thing in all of Disney and they're still three dollars!" Amanda complained, looking at the receipt as they walked out of the boys section, the closest to the parking area. "I got six dollars worth of charms, a ring that was six dollars and thirteen dollar earrings. It's amazing how everything can add up!"

"Yeah, well, I don't buy jewelry and I know what you mean. I wanted to get a Mickey Mouse Indiana Jones stuffed animal and they're fourteen dollars! The same with a Mickey Luke Skywalker. It's ridiculous!" Finn agreed. He brought out his sample of chocolate and munched on it thoughtfully. "We should get special discounts."

"Haha as if. This is how they get their money," Amanda pointed out and bit into her chocolate as well. "Oh look! I see my guardian. I'll catch you later, okay?" Finn nodded glumly. "Look, I really had a great time okay? We should totally do this again next weekend! Sound like a plan?"

Finn's spirits perked. "Sure! I'll talk to you soon, then?"

"Yeah, text me." Then in one smooth movement, she bent over and brushed her lips on his cheek. "See you soon!" and she ran off into the darkness toward the waiting car.

His cheek tingled and he brought his hand up to it to feel if it was actually vibrating. His hand was still on his face when Mrs. Whitman drove up.

"You ready to come home, sweetie?" she asked. Finn nodded dazedly and got in the car.

He could not wait for next week.

_END CHAPTER!_

I know, not my best work, but if you liked it, tell me and you get a Willa + Philby short and then maybe a Charlene + Maybeck! Poor Jez, she has no one. Seriously though, tell me!

BTW, for those who didn't know, this is after Disney in Shadow. Kinda late, I know.


	2. MaybeckCharlene

Heyhey! Sorry this isn't so long! This was the last one I wrote, with Philby and Willa being the first and Amanda and Finn being the second. So I decided that I should switch the order. So now this is second and I should be uploading P+W pretty soon.

Disclaimer: It's been a day and I STILL don't own Disney World! Darn!

_Start Chapter!_

Charlene and Maybeck sat on Charlene's family couch, flipping channels. Charlene had just come back from cheerleading so she still had her costume on and Maybeck was eyeing her legs between channels.

"I am so bored," Maybeck grumbled. He began to play with a dreadlock and Charlene twisted her own hair. She stopped on Disney Channel right as the movie for the night came on. "Oh look, its eight o'clock," Maybeck drawled.

"Ya know what sucks?" Charlene asked. Maybeck shook his head tiredly. "That's So Raven was the best show Disney ever made and they never play it anymore," she stated, flipping over the show guide.

"Yeah, and Cory in the House was really lame."

"I feel bad for Jason Dolley, everything he does is lame. Especially Good Luck Charlie. No one I know watches it. Except I liked Read it and Weep, you know, with Danielle and Kay Panabaker."

"That was a stupid chick thing," Maybeck wined and pulled himself up to sit straighter.

"But awesome," Charlene persisted and went back to Twitches.

"If you say so," Maybeck rolled his eyes and watched the movie. "I wonder what the others are doing right now."

"Amanda and Finn are out eating ice cream with that girl and Philby and Willa told me that they were going to the Studios. Something about Star Tours."

"Ah, I knew they were nerds."

"There's nothing nerdy about Star Wars," Charlene defended, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Oh no?" Maybeck challenged, dipping his hands into the bowl of popcorn.

"No, there isn't. Besides, I bet there's something that you like that a bunch of other people don't."

"Naw, I'm just hard-core cool." Maybeck smiled and chewed on his popcorn. "I only like cool stuff, like football and crap."

"That's why you're watching Twitches with me, right?" Charlene rolled her eyes. "You know, I don't think you're as cool as you think you are." Maybeck raised an eyebrow. "Yes, that's right. You pretend you're all that but I bet it's only because you're secretly a softy. I totally understand why you would want to lead and stuff but I think you need to chill once and a while. You're one of us now, we're your friends. If you can't show us the real you then I don't understand why you're still around."

"Well, maybe it's not that easy for me, ever think of that? You at least have your mom. I love my aunt but it's not the same. You sometimes have to be tough, to get somewhere," Maybeck explained tightly.

"You don't see Jez and Amanda being all macho."

"They don't need to be, they're naturally cool," Maybeck said slowly.

"Well, and you're not?" Charlene was getting impatient, eyes blazing in the light of the television.

"You just said I wasn't!" Maybeck was getting exasperating throwing his hands up in the air. Charlene glared at him, also getting mad. Charlene took a cleansing breath.

"I never said anything of the sort. Look," she said slower,"I really like you, but you need to loosen up a little. You'd be a whole lot more fun to be around. I mean it. Maybe you could try to convince yourself that not everything we do together is dumb. Okay?"

"Yeah," agreed Maybeck slowly, pondering over the television. "I guess I could try. It's not like we all hang out that much during the day. We should try more, maybe once we kick the Overtakers ass, maybe we could hang more."

Charlene smiled. "I'd like that. Our group reminds me a bit of High School Musical, the populars, the smarts, the jocks and everyone all working together. We sort of see past the exterior which is pretty cool."

"Yeah, it is kinda. Sorry I was being a jerk. I mean I was sorta pissed that Philby and Willa went someplace without inviting us, so I guess I was sorta jealous," Maybeck admitted while eating some more popcorn.

Charlene gave him a knowing smile. "Well, Philby and Willa might not have wanted anyone else there. They have been getting pretty close lately."

"I've noticed," Maybeck grumbled.

"Awww," Charlene teased. "Is wittle Maybeck feeling left out? Well, I'll have you know that I happen to be seated right next to you while you suffer through my company."

"Sorry," Maybeck apologized. "I like hangin with you."

"I do too," Charlene smiled. "Maybe the next time our friends are doing other things we should watch some more lame movies that you're too cool for."

"I'd like that, I'd like that a lot. You know what Charlene?" Maybeck turned to her.

"Hmhm?"

"We're gonna kick those Overtaker butts."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

_End Chapter!_

Yeah, so Maybeck and Charlene really aren't my favorites, but whatever. I felt like I needed to do it. It's really only like 800 words so whatever. P+W is the longest so hold on!


	3. PhilbyWilla

Well, at this point I feel as though I am only still writing this for KKandPercy so erm, THANK YOU! Also I'd like to thank my friend Brianna for introducing me to KK, I've been hooked ever since. I had a lot of fun and maybe next time I'll be doing something in this fandom with a little more plot.

And now, a message from Mickey Mouse.

Hiya boys and girls! Welcome again to the virtual magical world of Disney! We hope you'll enjoy your stay here, and oh, be sure to watch out for Overtakers! Haha Enjoy!

_Start Chapter!_

"So… we've found Wayne," Philby said almost lamely to Willa, who was sitting on the dock in Epcot. Her legs were dangling and she was reclined on her elbows. Philby stood behind her, watching as the slow breeze rustled her hair.

"Yeah, I know," she said, smirking up at him as he grinned and sat next to her. They stood there for a few moments, staring out at the Epcot Ball and breathed in their surroundings. After a while Willa spoke and Philby turned to listen to her.

"You know, I really do love this place. Even after half the characters here are trying to kill us." Philby chuckled and nodded, turning his head back to the water.

"It was pretty amazing what you did at Fantasmic!," Philby complimented. "You really are good."

"Thanks," Willa said slyly and nudged his arm. "You're not so bad yourself. It's really actually pretty cool all the stuff you know."

"You know a bunch too!"

"Yeah, but only about Disney. You're really the one that knows about important stuff," Willa disagreed. "You know when Charlene was telling us about how she thinks that she's the background girl? I kinda feel the same way, ya know? I mean, Maybeck is all popular and cool, Amanda and Jez have those weird power things, Finn is all superman, you're all smart, and even Charlene is all sporty, pretty and stuff! I just don't know where I fit in. What group needs _two_ smart people?"

All the time Philby had been listening to her intently. This had been the first time that Willa had loosened up on anything. As a matter of fact, the group really didn't know too much about her.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You're a really awesome contribution to the group! I mean it, really! I mean, we probably wouldn't have been able to do half the stuff that we've done without 'cha! And it's not like you volunteer yourself to us. Come on, you gotta admit that you're kinda uptight." After he said the last sentence he inwardly grimaced. He didn't mean for it to come out like that.

Willa nodded slowly. "You're right. It's not really fair that I've been keeping to myself. You guys are probably going to be the closest friends that I'll ever have. What would you like to know?" the top of her converse dipped in the water, making slow ripples, making Philby think of Pocahontas.

"Well, how about we start with your favorite movie?"

Willa smiled. "Actually it's Star Wars. Imagine that? My nerd-o-meter just went up a couple of notches."

Philby laughed. "No, not at all. I love Star Wars! My favorite episode is The Attack of the Clones."

Willa scrunched up her face. "What that romantic crud? Naw, my favorite episode is the Empire Strikes Back."

Philby rolled his eyes. "And that has no romance at _all_," he said sarcastically and Willa smiled.

"What's yours?"

"Mine would have to be James Bond. I love all the cool gadgets and stuff," Philby admitted.

"I love all the ones with Sean Connery," said Willa. Philby's eyes widened comically. "I love how we like stuff that's not Disney, but Disney also makes up a major part of our lives."

Philby agreed. "Yeah, my favorite Disney movie would have to be Meet the Robinsons."

"That's cheating! It's Disney and Pixar!" Willa exclaimed, scandalized.

"Well, I suppose if I have to choose an animated one… I love the Hunchback of Notre Dame." Philby said after a moment of thought.

"I love that one! It reminds me of Han, Leia and Luke. Han is Phoebus, Leia is Esmeralda and Luke would be Quasimodo!" Philby nodded vigorously, showing his agreement. "I love the aspect of how the man who thought he was a monster his whole life turned out to be more of a man then Frollo was. Frollo turned out to be the monster in the end." Willa paused. "You know, Frollo is kind of Darth Vader." Philby burst out laughing and Willa raised an eyebrow.

"I was just thinking that! Haha! Wow."

"Yeah, well, my favorite would have to be Beauty and the Beast. It has pretty much the same theme, only Belle is the main character and she's super smart. Gaston thought he was all that but he turned out to be more of a beast then the Beast was!"

Philby nodded, calmed down now. "Hey, do'ya know what the Beast's real name was?"

"No, even Belle refers to him as the Beast in the Mob Song. It would seem appropriate." Willa said matter- of- factly. "Oh, and by the way, my favorite Disney Pixar is The Incredibles."

"No way! I loved that movie! I love Dash."

"Really? My favorite's Violet. Who wouldn't love to turn invisible and invincible?" they both thought about that for a moment, looked at one another and grinned. "Well, I suppose we can! Haha."

"We're Incredibles! Actually, you're the fast runner so I suppose you would be Violet and Dash! That's so cool!"

"We should ask Wayne if he can arrange for us to make force fields while we're DHI's!" Willa joked.

"Yeah," Philby agreed. "That would be totally awesome."

"You know what else is totally awesome? The Indiana Jones Stunt Spectacular at Hollywood Studios."

"Oh my gosh! I love Indiana Jones!"

"Haha so do I. I also love Disney's thrill rides."

"The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror makes me want to hurl, which, of course, is why I love it so much!" Philby agreed.

Willa reached over and grabbed his hand. "You know what's stupid?" she asked him. He shook his head. "Ursula."

"Oh geez I can't _wait_ to meet up with _her_," he said sarcastically.

"Oh don't say that! Next time we might be back at the Studios and have to fight her and her tentacles all at once! That would be horrible. When I was a kid she scared me. I had no problem with Maleficent."

"Really? 'Cause that's who creeped me out. Ironic, huh?"

"Yeah."

"How many more adventures do you think we'll have fighting the Overtakers?" asked Philby as his eyes watched the flight progress of a bird soaring above Mexico.

After pondering this for a moment Willa responded, "Probably seven."

Philby looked surprised. "Why seven?"

Willa shrugged. "I don't know, maybe I just like the number ten. Also, I have the feeling that we've got a long way to go before we defeat Chernabog. I just hope that when this is over we might be able to run into at least one nice character. You know, maybe a princess or something once and a while. I would love to meet Princess Leia in the Studios or Aurora in MK. Who knows? Maybe we'll even get to see Mickey Mouse! I think that will be worth it. To see all the characters looking all grateful and stuff."

"Yeah, I get what you mean. I was really surprised to find that Stitch was an Overtaker, I had thought he turned good. With the television show and all those movies it seemed like he was a good guy. Just goes to show that you should never judge animated characters on their appearances."

"Well, you know Philby, Stitches Great Escape is in MK and he was bad then; maybe what they're like in the parks is how they are after dark."

"That would make sense, I guess. I'm just nervous to see who else went to the 'dark side', I'm afraid that some of the heroes might be persuaded."

"Well, I figure that Walt Disney made the characters with a good sense of moral, I get the feeling that all the originals, up to The Jungle Book 'cause that was when Walt died, will do what's right. I can't speak for all those after that but Disney movies are so innocent, so pure, that I think no one on the good side will want to turn bad. I'll think they'll do it for Walt."

Philby sighed. "I just hope you're right. I can and can't wait for the next adventure. I think of this as a puzzle, and I get the feeling that things are only beginning to come together. We just need a couple more pieces."

Willa stared out at the receding sun, gripping Philby's hand tighter. "I think that as long as the Kingdom Keepers work together, we'll find those pieces Philby. I just know we will."

Philby smiled and looked at their intertwined hands. "Yeah, I have that same feeling too."

_End Chapter_

Yeah! Another story done! It actually feels pretty good to finish something once and a while. If anyone out there likes PJotO, I got some stuff over at my profile, also you should know that the second series comes out on Tuesday! Yeah! And most of the stuff in this chappy is my own feelings regarding SW and Disney movies and stuff, so it was like writing a conversation with myself.

As for reviews; you know what to do.


End file.
